<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寄生恋人 by Writer1234567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586899">寄生恋人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567'>Writer1234567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sp 祖宗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寄生恋人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　宗佑窝在复古的旧沙发椅中沉沉地睡了一整个下午，他盖着厚厚的毛毯，毯下温软的身子却只套了一件徐文祖的白大褂。这是徐文祖独有的敏感的恶趣味，尹宗佑不是很想硬碰硬地拒绝，因为没有必要并且毫无胜算。他早已习惯徐文祖的乖张的怪异的病态的爱情手段，他早已不再是徘徊于深渊边缘的伪神，他是深渊的住民，是堕落的正常人，也是跗骨的蝼蚁。<br/>　　弥留的阳光从狭小的窗缝里施舍进来，那颜色活像是剖开了太阳的腹腔又掺了血，透过云絮散射出奄奄的金红。<br/>　　他们爱情的旅居所像昔日考试院的房间一般逼仄，阴暗的光束裹挟着纷飞的灰尘嘲讽着蝼蚁的宿命，它不知道它才是这一隅净土中最肮脏的伪君子。尹宗佑忽然笑了，他抱紧了怀中的毛毯深深地吸了一口气，爱人的气味就把他紧紧拥住。那味道仿佛是玫瑰，洁白的乖戾的玫瑰，只在阴晦的月夜里裸呈天地。<br/>　　尹宗佑短暂地失神了一阵，一种熟悉的窥视感骤然顺着脊背爬行，他敏锐地抬起头，在虚掩的门缝处对上一只冷冰冰的瞳孔。徐文祖如同寄生于黑暗的蛇，正靠在门外饶有兴趣地欣赏他最完美的艺术品。<br/>　　这样的窥视不管发生了多少次依旧能让这个变态的卷发男人觉得新鲜又愉悦，也同样让尹宗佑觉得恐怖。但他现在热衷于这种恐怖，战栗和短暂的心脏骤停，因为惊惧而引起的不受控制的肌肉痉挛，都能让他迅速地兴奋起来。<br/>　　被徐文祖偷窥是什么值得大呼小叫的事吗？那和徐文祖恋爱呢，亲吻呢，做爱呢。<br/>　　那些地面上直立行走的愚蠢屠夫。<br/>　　徐文祖笑着进来锁上门，他穿着深蓝色的西装，衬衫扣到第一颗扣子。他用普通丈夫下班后的语调说，“亲爱的，我回来了。”然后放下公文包来拥吻他的爱人。<br/>　　尹宗佑被他整个抱起来，光裸的双腿泛着诱人的粉色，他一边被温柔地舔吻着嘴唇，一边兴奋得战栗。徐文祖的眼睛太好看，那样美的瞳孔，盛着世上最纯净的冰川。当他用毫不遮掩的热欲去看人，冰川就渐次融化成雪水，漾起诱惑，希望和爱情。<br/>　　徐文祖脱掉他的衣服，把赤裸的青年抱在怀里向卧室走去，尹宗佑还有些惺忪睡意，猫儿似地乖乖地依着他。牙医被爱人这幅困倦模样逗笑了，他故意捏着宗佑小小的乳头说：“亲爱的不会睡了一整天吧，实在是不合格的妻子。”他说着拍了拍尹宗佑的屁股，神情不像是在责怪伴侣，却像是娇纵自己最爱护的孩子。<br/>　　尹宗佑被他说得有些羞恼，故意扯坏他外套的扣子，把整洁的内衬抓得一团皱。徐文祖垂眸看着他放肆的模样，掌心从宗佑的肩头滑向腰窝，把奶凶的小花豹按在怀里，扬手打在他软绵绵的小屁股上。<br/>　　那两团最适合被把玩的软肉显色又不禁打，不轻不重的几下巴掌就能打得小屁股颤巍巍泛着红色。宗佑被打得疼了，皱着小脸挣扎起来，“徐徐，疼...”<br/>　　尹宗佑怨念地瞪着温和笑着的牙医，然后又被亲得躺倒在床上，徐文祖一边吻他，一边挤出润滑液来捏着他的屁股扩张。他像是发觉了什么有趣的游戏，做一会正事，便忍不住抽出手指来打宗佑的屁股。<br/>　　尹宗佑一边叫一边催他，不知道这家伙又从哪学来了这样磨人的前戏，一时间又是屁股疼又是穴里湿痒难忍，难受得快哭出来。他不知道徐文祖玩了他多久，只觉得每次前面一有反应，立刻就会被打屁股打到软下去。徐文祖一开始还好玩似地拍他，后来就故意收不住力道，真的狠揍了他两下，尹宗佑差点疼哭，气得要跑，又被捏着脖子抓了回来。<br/>　　“白痴徐文祖，一定肿起来了！”宗佑骂骂咧咧地被按在床上，抓着安全套忍无可忍地去扯徐文祖的裤子。那家伙明明自己已经硬得不行，却还要人模人样地弄他，尹宗佑气坏了，刚想再恶言恶语地骂两句，热烫的器物却插得他失了声。<br/>　　尹宗佑脑中一白，刚才他被打得屁股热热的，快感若有似无的乱窜，现在被掰开腿一插到底，竟然爽得说不出话来。徐文祖有些喘，凑到他面前来故作温柔地问他，“亲爱的想说什么？”<br/>　　宗佑不服输地想开口，才发了一个音节，穴里的坏家伙便狠狠一顶，操得他发出一声变了调的呻吟。徐文祖乘胜追击，握着宗佑热热的屁股肉，找准位置狠狠地插了他一阵，爽得宗佑不停地哼叫，连粉嫩的脚趾都被刺激得蜷了起来。<br/>　　卧室的窗帘严严实实遮挡住天光，遮挡住道德的虚伪的令人作呕的高高在上的善意，留下的是真实的肮脏的萃恶。尹宗佑半张着嘴，视线在徐文祖的面容和肩颈处迂回。他总会不能自控地陷入矛盾的漩涡，一面对街道上的全部的将他推入深渊行人恨之入骨，一面又贪恋深渊。<br/>　　他像是饥饿的豹子，用力地抓咬徐文祖胸前和手臂的皮肉。牙医太白了，那颜色活像是晨雾，像是云絮，像是天使的羽翼，却唯独不能让人相信他是个地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。尹宗佑在爱人近乎苍白的裸呈的胸膛上抓出鲜艳的红痕，那血痕和背后的烧疤竟出奇的对称。他的眼眶随即也变得和那抓痕一般红，宗佑装作是被操得泪眼朦胧地扭过头去，下一刻柔软的唇瓣就贴上来，温柔地描摹他薄薄的眼睑下那双悲伤又可爱的瞳湖。<br/>　　尹宗佑被他撞得屁股越来越痛，缩着身子贴进徐文祖的怀里，这个姿势操起来有点别扭，徐文祖皱着眉拽着宗佑长了不少的短发正要把他扯出来，喉结处却附了一片湿漉漉的热意。<br/>　　徐文祖忍不住低吟了一声，那难得又诱人的声音顺着宗佑柔软的舌尖荡起爱波，一直震到心坎里。尹宗佑忽然想起他们在考试院刚认识的时候，徐文祖总是神出鬼没地恐吓他，有一回宗佑被他气得要跑，徐文祖就轻轻地摸着他的喉结，隔着薄薄的皮肉，动脉一跳一跳的，仿佛被径直揉住了心脏。<br/>　　尹宗佑就笑出声来，他用力地吸吻着徐文祖性感的轻轻颤动的喉结，模仿着徐文祖曾经威胁过他的语气：“这个喉结，又叫口盍骨...我喜欢看人们藏在喉咙里的，小小的喉结......”<br/>　　徐文祖被他一噎，霸占他的动作都放轻了几分。宗佑侧过头，像是捕食的猎豹，衔住徐文祖的喉咙，像是在品尝美味的糖果，用口腔包含着喉结做吞咽动作。<br/>　　他正坏笑着，屁股突然啪地一痛，宗佑呜咽了一声，紧接着被不由分说地翻过去压住。软绵绵的屁股上浮现几个红通通的巴掌印，徐文祖凉冰冰地笑着，握住宗佑的屁股，有些生气地俯身操了进去。尹宗佑身子一软，他知道自己不好过，下意识地就挣扎起来。徐文祖低下头咬住他白嫩的后颈肉，坏心思地留下了两排不算浅的齿痕。<br/>　　宗佑被他咬得哭出声来，小豹子被叼住了后颈立时就成了软乎乎的小奶猫，被掰着屁股操得直流水。徐文祖犹嫌不够，用力地拍了拍他的小屁股，宗佑被打得又疼又爽，湿漉漉的小穴把身后抽插的性器吸得紧紧的，喉咙里呜呜直叫。<br/>　　“徐徐慢点...呜......”<br/>　　尹宗佑觉得徐文祖和他做爱的时候简直凶得像大白鹅，可惜他不敢这时候说出来气他，只能小心翼翼地服软希望减少些皮肉之苦，却被软硬不吃的徐文祖按着又插又打，硬生生操射了两次。<br/>　　“腰...腰要断了，白痴徐文祖...呜呜......”<br/>　　他被欺负得太惨，腿根处都是红红的指痕，徐文祖可能是心疼，也可能只是玩累了，顶了几下握着宗佑的腰射了出来。他按着尹宗佑站起来，顺手给安全套打了个结，砰地一声扔进了垃圾桶。<br/>　　徐文祖伸手拨了拨垂下来的汗湿的卷发，眼神有些复杂，他像是懒得说什么，整理着衣服走到浴室里去了。宗佑实在是累得够呛，撅着屁股艰难地翻过身来躺着，听着浴室里淋浴的水声，扯过被子搭在身上，张着嘴深深地吐气。<br/>　　他睡了一天，被按着狠操了一顿，浑身疲乏却也不至于困倦。尹宗佑喘着气放空自己，视线默默地盯着窗帘顶部漏出的淡淡天光，心里说不清是什么感触。他想到的片段比他自以为能想到的全部还要多。徐文祖还在浴室，宗佑动了动腿，把沾上了精液的毯子踢到地上去，有些无趣地翻了个身。<br/>　　床头柜上摆着一个看起来是欧风的花瓶，深色的瓶身上刻着怪异的符纹。尹宗佑怔怔地望着那个小花瓶，里面不知何时插满了新鲜的白色玫瑰。每一朵玫瑰都寂静地盛开着，亮莹莹的，白得诱人，仿佛天地的杯盏盛着晨雾里静谧的月光。<br/>　　尹宗佑不由自主地把那个花瓶抓过来捧在手里，抽出玫瑰花来细细地闻。茎上尖锐的刺都被干干净净地削去了，手术刀留下的切痕整齐又利落，流淌着青色的黏腻的花汁。<br/>　　徐文祖披着浴巾走过来，看了眼地上的毛毯，捡起来拿回浴室塞进洗衣机又回来。尹宗佑模仿着九十年代的电影，把玫瑰花别在耳后，雪白的花瓣映得耳垂红通通的。徐文祖凑过来吻他的额头，又轻轻地吻柔软的玫瑰花，“感觉还好吗？”牙医揉了揉玫瑰花男孩后颈被咬红的皮肉，语气一如既往的温柔。<br/>　　“不太好。”尹宗佑笑着看他，“我会被你弄死的。”<br/>　　“是吗？”徐文祖低下头来咬他的嘴唇，眸中难以抑制地闪现有些病态的兴奋的神色，像是蛇的冰冷的竖瞳在阴暗处挑衅潜行，压抑着翻涌的血红色的热情。他半开玩笑地说，“那就死给我看吧，亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>